AkuaxSampson
by Deji-Suta
Summary: a drabble on my friend. Enjoy Akua! :D by the way, this is in One Piece because they have devil fruit powers. Akua owns Sampson and herself. XD
1. Not Yet

Akua's heart twirled. Sampson was standing by a lunch line, just standing there and eating, it looked like. She grabbed her friend's sleeve and whispered frantically, her heart beating at the speed of a thousand miles per hour,

"What do I do? What do I do?" Getting no response, she focused on her heart and made it slow down. Gaining a little control, she took a step forward. Her feet kept moving toward him. She had known him for a long time, but his classes had changed and the highlight of her day had died. He wasn't in her class anymore. Shortly after he had left, Akua had realized she needed him. Her grades were dropping, and she cared a lot less about pretty much everything. But, before he had left, he had gotten a girlfriend. Her friend had a class with him, and told him a little about his girlfriend and him. All three of them had the class. Her feet stopped short of Sampson, and she looked up at him and asked, "How are you doing?" He lowered his head toward his food tray, then stuck a thumb up. That was good news. He looked over at the girl Akua thought he was still dating. She looked over when he did, and she asked how she was doing. She was a friend, but she almost never hung out with her, so she had no clue about anything about her. Sampson's eyes hardened, then softened again when he looked back at Akua. Akua blinked, still waiting for an answer.

"I have a suprise for you. Close your eyes," Sampson ordered her. Akua looked at him with a look of wonder, but did as he asked. He led her carefully around people and chairs in the lunchroom, and finally got into a wider hall outside of the lunchroom. She moved slowly, dragging her feet to prevent trippage. Sampson groaned a little and said, "Can't you move any faster?"

"No! Do you want me to trip?" Akua replied. Sampson blinked. He had an idea. It was much faster, and better. Without any warning, he lifted Akua off her feet and held her in his arms, then started walking. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Akua asked.

"Not yet." Sampson told her. Akua shrugged a little, then wrapped her arms in a better position around his neck and shoulders. She had never noticed before how warm he was. She snuggled her head against his chest, just under the right side of his neck. Sampson's throat rumbled a little. Akua giggled. It tickled. Suddenly, it got colder. He must have gone outside. Shortly after, the air got warmer again. Inside again, it must be. He walked still farther, his rocking gait very peaceful. She heard a slam, then felt a rush of air as he hurried in somewhere, then slowed again. He walked a little farther, then shifted around and put her sitting on something soft and warm. She presumed it was his lap.

"Now can I open my eyes?" She asked again. Sampson looked at her. He had never really looked before. Her dragon-red hair shone, and the golden streaks practically sparkled in the light. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that the honey eyes must be sparkling with delight at the mystery.

"Not yet," He replied again, then leaned toward her and tilted his head to the side. Closing his eyes, he moved closer. He could hear her breathing now. He inched closer, and connected. Akua's eyes flew open when she felt the soft warmth against her own lips, but saw Sampson there, and relaxed. She closed her eyes again and kissed Sampson. Sampson drew back after a few more seconds. Someone might stumble upon them. Akua breathlessly said,

"That sure was a suprise!" She had thought her heart was racing before, but now it was beating at the speed of light, it seemed like. Sampson slowly breathed in and then out to try to gain control of his own breathing and heart rate. He hadn't thought that would be that great. He had kissed his girlfriend lots before, but it had never felt like that. She had broken up with him, since she was graduating next year. It was so close to the end of the year, that she hadn't thought they could do anything else. He had known that Akua had liked him, but it took him until now to realize he liked her as well.


	2. Yours to Hold

* * *

Author's note: I do not own the lyrics, Skillet does. This is a fic based off of a song, if you didn't already catch that. Or Akua or Sampson. Akua owns those OCs.

* * *

_I see you standing here _

_But you're so far away _

_Starving for your attention _

_You don't even know my name _

Akua looked over at Sampson again. He was just standing there. She could walk over and say hi, but she didn't want to scare him away. Her soul yearned to talk to him. Just once more.

_You're going through so much _

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you _

Akua sighed. Poor Sampson. She knew that he knew that she liked him, but he was dating another girl. She and a couple of her friends, the only people who knew besides them, thought that he liked her. It must be so confusing. If only he would let her in, and try to make it better.

_Every single day _

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday _

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold _

Akua's heart ached. She wanted so badly to say that she wanted to be with him, for him. His. Someday, she hoped, that he would see it. The whole way, she would wait for him.

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face _

_I wonder why you've been hurting _

_I wish I had some way to say _

Sampson walked past her, without so much as a "hello" in her direction. His shoulder-length hair brushed his face, hiding it, like it mostly did. Akua wondered. What was he thinking? Is there pain? She wished she could say...

_You're going through so much _

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

Poor Sampson. The indecision must be practically unbearable. She would do anything for him, if only he would ask.

_Every single day _

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday _

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold_

Akua focused on not crying. Every day, she was thinking of him. How she could have been his. But hopefully, someday he would see that he could have held her all along the way.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach _

_You should know _

_I'm ready when you're ready for me _

_And I'm waiting for the right time _

_For the day I catch your eye _

_To let you know _

_That I'm yours to hold_

Akua looked at the picture that her friend, being an artist, had drawn for her. She stretched out her hand and touched it. So close, and yet so far. She whispered to the picture, hoping futiley that he would hear somehow.

"I'm ready if you are." She touched her chest, that was right over her heart and thought to herself, 'Is there anything I can do to make you see me? I just want you to know, I'm here for you'

_Every single day _

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday _

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold _

_I was yours to hold_

Every day, Akua's mind was bursting with thoughts of Sampson, but she knew he was busy with someone else. 'I could have been yours, but hopefully you'll see that I wanted to be, all along the way. Yours to hold.' She thought.

_Every single day _

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday _

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

Another day, more pain from memories and thoughts of Sampson. She could have been his, she should have been his. Why couldn't she be? Knowing in her heart that it would never happen, she hoped quietly that he would see that she could be his.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Akua's heart jumped. A little green dot appeared on the screen next to the nickname she had given him. He was online. She touched the computer screen just over his name.

"I'm ready, Sampson. All you have to do is tell me that you are too," She told the screen.


End file.
